i might even be a rockstar
by notalovesong
Summary: Austin is a big fan of Roxy Rocket,new popstar sensation. She is ready to close her first big national tour in Miami and Austin is very determined to go. After getting to know her better for a series of circumstances,he slowly starts to notice her incredible resemblance to a certain brunette he's pretending so bad not to like.


**here i am again!**

 **yes,i know i already have a story going on,but for some reasons i just couldn't get this idea out of my mind. i recently started casually rewatching hannah montana at night and this idea just popped out of my head.** **i had originally planned to make Austin the secret rockstar and Ally her biggest fan. if that happened this story would have gone slightly different than now.** **anyways then i thought that i had really no idea how to make austin look different from what he usually looks like with a disguise and i had no idea of what name he could use.** **i only thought about ross lynch (predictable i know) but the austin in this story had a bad boy attitude (which he still has) while was mysterious and cold as his alias but also with a soft spot for his fans that the high school bad boy didn't like to show.** **Ally,on the other hand,already had an alias from the show so i thought why not using roxy rocket and her appeal? (without the sweedish accent) no one could ever find out that behind that hot tempered,confident girl and that blonde wig is hiding the really shy typical goody-two-shoes ally. and no superstar could go on without an excellent manager so Trish has a big part in all of this too.**

 **however,in this story bad boy austin has a soft spot for "roxy" and likes to bug ally a lot. obviously,none of his friends knows how big of a roxy fan he is,neither his passion for music,which "roxy" inspires in him even more.** **with this being said,it's all you need to know for the story right now. enjoy and don't forget to review,leave a follow or a fav. everything is appreciated really :)**

'So Roxy,your latest concert was a huge success. All sold out,fans screaming your name everywhere,I hope you enjoyed the Orlando crowd!' said a very enthusiast speaker. Roxy's latest concert was followed around by many articles and many excellent online reviews dwelling on how good the show was. Her fanbase was growing day by day making every magazine question if she was seriously the new queen of the music industry. 'I'm just a normal girl.' she kept saying at every interview. Singers would literally tear down each other's faces just to be the first to get in a collaboration with her. Her latest hit was on top of every chart in the country and she was soon to do her really first world tour. Everybody talked about her. Her music was appreciated by both kids and adults. She literally was on top of everything; and all thanks to her best friend and manager,who had the brilliant idea of uploading a video on youtube of her singing one of the songs she had wrote (yup she was also a really good songwriter and had wrote all of her first album songs by herself and was currently working on the second one) and she had instantly become an overnight internet sensation,got contacted by Ronnie Ramone,who had one of the biggest record label in Miami (thanks again to her 'i-won't-take-no-as-an-answer' manager),signed by his label and released a debut album that made her fame explode even more.

'Thank you so much for all the compliments. They are very appreciated. I love my fans a lot and I wouldn't be nowhere without them. Their support is incredible. I just want everyone to know that I'm working really hard on my second record. It's gonna be even better than the first one. As for the concert,it was awesome. There was so much energy and I love when people sing all of my songs with me. I can't wait for next concert though because it's the last of my national summer tour and it's in my hometown, so i'm pretty excited about it.'

Roxy was always so diplomatic and confident when it came to speaking with the media. She always had the right answer,without missing a little bit hint of sassiness,from time to time. That was probably why people liked her so much. Of course she had the so called 'haters' just like every celebrity in the business but she didn't care. She was who she was. There was no comment that could tear her down. Not right now. She was often asked about her love life,and what's a celeb life without some gossip?

'I have no time for love.' was her usual reply. And it was true. She was too focused on her career to even think about finding a special someone. Besides,no one had really catched her eye yet.

'Yeah we wish you could have stayed here a bit longer...so instead of talking by phone,we would have been face to face" the speaker said.

'I know,I wish I could be still there too but I have some unavoidable commitments in Miami. It would be next time.' she responded.

'Alright,alright it was nice talking to you Roxy. Looking forward to hearing news from you soon.'

She quickly hung up her phone and let her head fall on the armchair she was currently sitting on.

'All done for today sweetie?' her mom perked up from the kitchen,wearing a dark blue apron.

'yeah all done.' she sighed feeling a little nervous. 'tomorrow is the first day of school. senior year. I can't believe it'

'And I can't believe my beautiful girl became a superstar' Penny said,her eyes sparkling with genuine pride. 'Who would have thought? I missed you a lot these months you know. I wished I could have followed you around'

Ally chuckled a bit. 'Definitely not me. But thanks to Trish,my dream finally came true and...my hometown concert is in a few day. I'm so excited.' she squealed,moving her legs up and down. 'I wonder if people from school are coming to my meet & greet. It would be so funny!'

'What about that guy you don't like? You think he likes your music?'

Ally immediately tensed up at her mom's words. She knew who she was talking about,and it wasn't pleasing at all. 'Austin Moon? I don't think he's the pop music type,I don't think he's a music type at all.' she stated coldly.

Her mom sighed. 'Don't judge a book by his cover.' she simply muttered. 'By the way there's a jar of pickles on the table,if you want them' she added leaving the room.

'You know i'm always down for pickles' she exclaimed,licking her lips.

Ally's superstar life as her alias 'Roxy Rocket' (what even was that name anyway) was basically perfect. With someone as fierce as Trish by her side,she felt like nothing could hurt her. Her writing for her second album was coming along pretty well,although Ronnie had told her something that was bugging her a lot.

'You write wonderful love songs,but sometimes I feel like you don't put much emotion in it. A real songwriter makes the best songs out of personal experiences. Try to put more of you in this album. After all,your fans doesn't really know much about you.'

'That's because i'm a very reserved person! My fans want to know about my music not my private life.'

'I'm not saying 'spill your private life to the media' i'm saying let them feel some emotions from you'

'I'll try Ronnie,but I can't promise you anything. I've never...been in love before or anything. I do have a crush on someone,but it's totally one sided' she blushed thinking about Dallas,the boy with a city name,the soft hair and the kind eyes.

'Then write about it! Write your pain! Or better,diss someone Roxy! People love this stuff!' he was even more excited than her at writing a song. She simply nodded,sighing. There was someone she could diss actually. Her mind immediately wandered to the blonde devil who was making her high school life a living hell. thank goodness this was the last year she'd see him. Even if the thing was really tempting,she couldn't write a song about him,it would reveal her identity. Ugh the struggle of having an alter ego. But that crazy blonde and pink wig,those extravagant clothes and some really high heels represented all of her confidence. with that identity she could have been all she didn't manage to be in high school. That wig made her feel powerful,different from her boring,usual self. Not that she didn't like herself,but her sassy roxish side was too much fun to play. Plus she didn't also minded the compliments from her guy fans telling her how hot she looked in her concerts outfits at m&gs. For someone who's never got guys's attention in real life,it was pretty satisfying.

Sighing to herself,and not managing to let out new lyrics for a song she was currently working on,she just closed her precious songbook/journal and decided to go to sleep.

It was the first day of school tomorrow and her schoolmates had no idea why she hadn't kept in contact or hung out with them for the whole summer. She used the plain excuse of a european trip with Trish,thanks to her good grades. She didn't have many friends anyway,and the curly haired latino was the only one she could trust with her eyes closed. Not to mention she wouldn't have dared calling Dallas anyway. Especially since him and Austin are friends and she couldn't just understand why. She was hoping Dallas would tell her how much of a fan of Roxy Rocket he is,so she could maybe,just maybe,tell him the truth and become her secret boyfriend. Okay woah there,too soon.

However,as much as the sight of Austin Moon in her classes for an entire year wasn't exactly the most pleasing thing in the world (what was his deal with her anyway?), she was pretty convinced her inner Roxy would have help her face the living hell that was Marino High.

 **Austin will be introduced in the next chapter so keep out an eye for that ;)**


End file.
